SharinBayomsn!
by Double Side
Summary: São quase meia noite e há dois jovens competindo pra ver quem é o seme e quem é o uke. Quem será que ganha? SasUKE? Ou Naruto? Leia e descubra! [SasuNaru]


Fic minha e da GiH, minha filhota fofa º¬º

Adivinha quem é quem:D

* * *

****

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**sasuke? tu tem msn??**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**o.o**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**((começou \o\))**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

Não, eu matei a cobra e roubei o msn dela e ainda vi que ele tem você add ¬.¬''

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**como aquela purpurina tinha o meu mns?**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDx**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

¬.¬''

Eu tava sendo sarcástico

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**tava? o.o**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

sim

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**acredita que eu nem percebi? ."**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

de ti eu acredito tudo e.e''

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**na verdade eu já sabia**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**hehehe**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

ê.e''

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**você nunca me engana TEME!**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

DOBE!

Não me chame de Teme! ò.ó

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**TEME!!!**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

DOBE!! Ò.Ó

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**TEME!!! -dá a lingua- **

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**ops**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**dá não **

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**eu...**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**hn**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**mostro a lingua n.n**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

Não mostra essa coisa vermelha da tua boca pra mim!

Se eu estivesse ai...

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**se vc estivesse aqui o que?**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

tu morria

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**ia abusar de mim?**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**sei**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

eu não! ò//ó

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**¬.¬**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**vc me ama teme**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**confesse**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**ù.u**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

se eu te amasse eu já teria te comido

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**vc é um bruto sasuke!!!**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**(( D))**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

sou nada e.e''

eu tenho todas as garotas ao meu pé.. Por que te amaria??

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**pq tu é emo**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

e.e''

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**e pq eu não te dou bola**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

emo é a senhora sua mãe

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**TEME!**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

DOBE

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**NÃO FALA MAL DA MAMAE!!!**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

FALO Ò.Ó

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**Ò.O**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**sua mãe era uma vaca**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

Da tua 8B

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

e tu conheceu ela?

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**((auhaua))**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

((xDDD))

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**só pelos filhos que ela tem dá pra ver isso**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

aham, e tu bem que dá pro meu irmão, não??

ai que nojo DX

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**tu também**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**ò.o**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**tem darklemom teu e dele sendo vendido no mercado livre teme**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

aham, sei e.e''

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**tem um site ake**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

tu sabe de quem eu gosto uu.

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**eu sei que ahinata não te da bola teme**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**u.u**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**de quem você gosta msmo hein?**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**o.o**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

isso porque ela tá sempre atras de ti, dobe

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

como assim de quem eu gosto?

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**vc que falou.**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**teve crise de... **

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

eu não ¬.¬''

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**eu não lembro a palavra o.o**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**((é aminésia né?**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

((acho que é o.o''))

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**oo" eu esquci))**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

não tive u.u

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**teve sim!**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**vc não confia em mim sasuke ç.ç**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**por isso prefiro o sai ù.u**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

não tive e..

espera, meu ramen chegou u.u//

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

((reclama o.o//))

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**((vou tentar!))**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

((ok))

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**TU TÁ COMENDO RAMEM E NEM ME CONVIDOU? **

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**poxa sasuke**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**olha meu nick!**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**eu to com fome de ramem**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

E dai??

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**eu to de abstinencia **

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**dá um teco vai?**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**ç.ç**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

como se eu pudesse te dar ramen na boca via internet! ò.ó''

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**é só me dizer onde vc tá que eu vou pra ai .**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

segredo universal u.u

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

Tio Orochi não deixa u.u

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**tu não disse que tinha matado ele?**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**¬.¬**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**sai?**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**é tu se passando por sasuke de novo?**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**o.o**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**ou é tu itachi?**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**o.o**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

NÃO ME OFENDA!

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

OLHA QUE EU SEI MUITO BEM O QUE VOCÊ FAZ HÁ TRES ANOS! Ò.Ó

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**eu tb**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**vc abusou de mim quando eu tav adormindo**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**ù///u**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

QUE? O//O

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

Eu to falando do beijo que VOCÊ me deu!

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**e eu do do que você me deu quando ia**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

e-eu não sei do que você está falando ù//ú

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**deixa**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**ù///u**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**sabe sim**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**[naquele dia tava chovendo e eu deixei vc me beijar**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**e**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**eu não disse isso**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**ù/////ú**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

glup..

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

Olha, eu tava manhoso, tá? ù.ú

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**UKE**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

eu também não falei isso ¬.¬''

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**sasUKE**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

Ò.Ó

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**huahauahua**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

EU VOU ACABAR COM A TUA RAÇA E... O Orochimaru chegou o.o''

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**((responde pra kit))**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

((ela não tá on))

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**não vai sasuke-chan**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**((tá sim))**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

Chan não ò.ó

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**pq não?**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

porque não sou sua namorada Hinata ra ser chamado de Chan ò.ó

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**se eu te chamar de sasuke-KUN eu vou parecer a sakura-chan **

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

¬.¬''

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

pode me chamar d echan

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**eu não namoro a hinata-chan**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**brigada sasu-chan**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**n////n**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

brigadA?

GAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**eu não sou gay!!! **

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**sasuke-teme-kun**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

EU SEI QUE TU CANTA Y.M.C.A NO CHUVEIROOO

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**melhor que tu que canta i will survive**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

e.e''

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**viu?**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

é um classico u.u

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**eu acertei!!**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**((fala com a kit que ela tá virando ema))**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

((ela não tá on no meu!!))

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**((o.o"))**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**((puxa papo com ela em off então))**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

((tá.. .-.))

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**eu sei que tu se interesou pela cobra do tio orochi sasuke**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**foi por isso que tu me deixou?**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**eps o///o**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

não u.u

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**eu não digitei isso**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

te deixei porque tu ronca

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**é um encosto**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**eu não ronco mais**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**ò////o**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

não estou ai pra ver u.u

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**pq vc não quer**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

porque não posso

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**justo quando eu comprei chocolate**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

chocolate °¬°

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**sim **

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**eu comprei chocolate branco como vc gosta**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**((odeio chocolate branco Dx))**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

°¬°

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

((me too xD))

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**pq vc não vem pra cá sasu-chan**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

Porque quero vingar meu clã..

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**eu sei disso**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**mais**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**continuo sentido a sua falta teme**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

¬//¬''

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**e se vc não voltar eu vou me casar**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**ò.o**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

com quem? ò//ó

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**sakura**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**ela tá dando bola pra mim ultimamente**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

O.O

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**n////n**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

°morre°

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**não morre sasu-chan**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**eu **

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**eu não caso masi com ela**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

°morto°

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**volta**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**beija**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

O/////////////O

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

((não tem ))

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**((eu esqueço))**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**acordou sasu-chan? **

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**((eps))**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**n////n**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

Erm..

isso é via msn, então não senti naad e.. u//u

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**então pq tá vermelhinho?**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**aliais**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

não to ¬//¬

é gripe

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**vc fica uma graça sasu-chan**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**eu senti falta desse seu orgulho sasu-chan -sussurando no ouvido-**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

PORRA

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

ISSO É UM MSN E... posso ir ai?? ..

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**claro que pode sasu-chan**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**eu li icha icha pensando em vc**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

tá, eu vou

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

O//O''

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

Tu não vai ser seme e.e''

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**não?**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**veremos sasu-chan**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

hehehe..

podes ter certeza °sorriso malicioso°

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**se pensa que vou ficar corado esquece**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**nesses 3 anos eu virei seme**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

hahahahaha!

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**e posso te mostrar muito bem como**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**é só você vir pra cá**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

Tu vai ver o seme êuê''

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**um sem gripado?**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

((sasuke de semeeee ;o)

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**((ele tá virando uke DDD))**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

não estou mais.. mas estou sentindo um calorzinho

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**ui.**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**tomou cha de gengibre foi?**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**por favor não me beije se sim viu?**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

não êuê

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

pensei em ti gemendo por mim

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**((auahauaauah))**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**((huahauahauhauah))**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**eu gemendo?**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**nunca mais teme**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

veremos eue

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

Ü

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**é você que vai gemer quando eu te mostrar quem é o seme**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

Hehehe..

Seme daqui só eu ü

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

To indo praí..

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**nunca mais**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

Flw

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**vc sera o meu sasUKE**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

Eu??

nunca e.e''

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

((e.e))

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

estou indo provar-te quem é seme

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**((t´[a virando narusasu a fic né? ))**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**vc só fala teme**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

(hai))

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**quero ver vc agindo**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

to pegando o lubrificante

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**ù///u**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

u.u

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**((°////°)**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

((que??))

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**lubrificante?**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**o////o**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

tu acha que eu entro ai como?

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**droga teme tu tá me deixando vermelho**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**ù///u**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**aqui em casa tem janela sabia? ¬///¬**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

fechemos as cortinhas 8D

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**e isso pq eu sou loiro ù////u**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**pensiana**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**eu nãou sou pobre sabia?**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

8D

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

Mas te amo..

Agora, eu to indo Ü

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**tb te amo teme e não demora ù////u**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

ok

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

beijo e to saindo

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

Bye

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**beijo na bunda**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

hehe

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**((lembrei duma amiga minha que diz isso o.o))**

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**VEM LOGO TEME!!!**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

tu naõ vai querer saber onde eu vou te beijar, mas sim sentir

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**ò.Ó**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

Ü

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

t indo

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

to°°

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**uchiha sasuke vc será um vingador morto se não vier agora**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

ok

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

estou indo

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' diz:

Bye

Uzumaki Naruto o proximo hokage!! Quero comer ramem ç.ç Sasuke volta!!! Dx diz:

**anda!!!**

Sasuke - Sakura, para de me irritar sua vaca de cabelo tingido! ¬.¬'' parece estar offline

* * *

xDDD 

Cabou.. reviews??


End file.
